


Hunt You Down

by sassylaxative



Category: Achievement Hunter, FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Choking, He's not actually dead but thought he was dead so like i need 2 cover them bases u feel, KIND OF MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING, M/M, Multi, Violence, also: this is my first go at posting any kind of fic so go easy on my ass maybe, but not in a sex way yet ;))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylaxative/pseuds/sassylaxative
Summary: Gavin sees a ghost for the first time in ten years and doesn't take it too well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At stated in the tags, I've never posted one of my fics before? I've been writing for ten years but only in private. So here this is. I dunno how long it's gonna be, and I don't have any of it planned out because I love winging it, but it's an idea I've been sitting on for at least two years now. 
> 
> Be nice to me please tho. I'm new to posting these things so take it easy on me (and obvi if I've missed a tag or done something weird let me know !!!! I love learning.)

 

* * *

 

It had been ten years since he seen his best friend. It had been ten long years since he, presumably, seen his charred, destroyed body. Ten years since grief made him act erratically, made him steal the dog tags in the middle of the night, right before he left to go halfway across the world to join a damn crew. And sometimes he regrets it, regrets how he left his parents. Regrets that he made this huge decision to become a hardened criminal at the tender age of 18. He could have _been_ something! He could have pursued a career in filmmaking! He had his whole life in front of him, and then _he_ died. This was all his fault.

 

So you could imagine Gavin’s surprise when he heard that name come from the television as he flicked through the channels.

 

He was sprawled out on his couch, mindlessly looking through the guide as the news played in the distance. The crew had just pulled off a big job, and he was looking forward to seeing it on the news, but he grew bored of that after a few minutes. Of course, that changed when he heard the name ‘Daniel Gruchy’. When he heard that, everything froze. His heart stopped beating for a moment, everything closed in on the small part of the screen that was still showing the current news channel, which happened to be showing Dan’s face. Dan’s fucking not dead face.

 

After what seemed like fifty years, Gavin collected himself back together again, brought the news back up to full screen and rewound it to the beginning again, because at this point they’d already moved on to something better-- something about stray cats.

 

“ _In other news, Los Santos has found a new detective!_ ” Gavin hated every moment of this. He hated how cheery the Anchor Woman was presenting this news as if this dead man was somehow some fucking gift from God. This fucking lying bastard. “ _All the way from England, Daniel Gruchy has come to our own small town--_ ” Gavin scoffed at that. They always said that Los Santos was a small town, but it was probably one of the biggest cities he’s been in. Then again, he’s trying to find any reason to fault this story and write it off as just fucking idiots playing some sick joke on him. “ _If you think the name sounds familiar, you would be right! A few years ago he was found alive after being presumed dead back in 2008. He had been held hostage by the enemies for years and was rescued in 2012--_ ” Is this some kind of joke? Six god damned years? And he hadn’t heard about _any_ of this. This has to be some fucking joke. Sure, he didn’t keep up with the news back home like he should have. And he obviously wasn’t fucking looking for a dead man on the internet. They had to be playing this up, right? There was no way he was that fucking oblivious. “ _\--and now he will be serving on our very own police force! When asked why he chose this our small community, this is what Detective Gruchy had to say._ ”

 

“ _Had a friend back home--_ ” and Gavin’s heart skipped a beat again. Not only was he looking at a ghost on the television (a damn good looking one at that), but now he was _hearing_ him. He sounded ragged, like he’d been through a helluva lot. And, if this news story was right, he probably has. But it wasn’t about to compare to what Gavin was about to put him the fuck through. “ _\--always talked about this place. Always wanted to come and visit for a bit-- and he’s not around anymore, but I think he’d want me to come here._ ”

 

Oh, that bastard. That fucking arse faced mong bitch. Came here for Gavin? Fucking really? Sure, he made everyone at home think he was dead. He could buy that-- but actually fucking coming here? The only time he’d ever mentioned Los Santos to Dan was when he was telling him that Geoff was trying to get him to join his crew. Always told Dan he wouldn’t do it, that he had to wait there for him to come back. Couldn’t leave his B at home, could he? Only that’s exactly what he did, isn’t it?

 

In a quick burst of rage, Gavin is standing up and smashing the remote down through his class coffee table. He’s not wearing shoes, so when he stomps himself away from the table he does cut the bottoms of his feet up a little bit, but he can’t feel it. He’s practically numb-- the only thing he can feel now is anger. He’s not thinking clearly anymore. Which is why instead of allowing himself to cool off, maybe tending to his feet, he pulls his phone from his back pocket and calls Ryan.

 

Gavin doesn’t even wait for Ryan to say anything. As soon as he hears the line click over, he starts talking.

 

“I need you to come pick me up right now. I’ve got a job for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds his ghost, but he doesn't really know how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL WHAT'S UP !!!!! i wrote this a long time ago and never published it, but i found my muse again so here we go !!! it's also not that long, but it'll be ok !!!

* * *

 

 

 

The car ride there was quiet. He’d found the address while Ryan was on his way, and just plugged his phone into the car so it would tell him where to go. He wasn’t in the mood to talk, not in the mood for idle chit-chat. Ryan wasn’t one for talking, either, but he kept _looking_ at Gavin. Expecting him to burst, to start rambling like he always did. Shockingly, for Gavin, he stayed quiet. Which should have been the first obvious sign that something was very wrong.

“What’s this about?” Ryan asked, with maybe a hint of concern.

“Just drive.” And that was that. They just sat in awkward silence for the rest of the car ride. But only because he knew Ryan wouldn’t drive him to any detective’s house, let alone one that was getting this much publicity (which made Gavin realize that he was fucking stupid for not seeing or realizing before).

But they did arrive. And Gavin did sit in the car for a good five minutes just looking at the house. It was a modern two story house, nothing too fancy but very obviously worth a little bit of cash. The yard, and every yard in the neighborhood for that matter, looked clean and pristine. There wasn't much for decoration, but he'd just moved here, hadn't he? Can't of had much time for all that nonesense. And since he's seen the detectives salaries in Los Santos he can almost guarantee that everything Daniel owns right now had to of been gifted to him thanks to this war hero status.

Disgusting.

“Gavin, tell me what we're doing here or I'm just going to fucking drive.” Ryan was angry, and suddenly so. Not that Gavin blamed him. He'd just been sitting there brooding for however long, and was keeping Ryan in the dark.

“Just-- stay here. I'll be back.”

The original plan was to tell Ryan he just wanted to scare a cop, to rough him up a little. Show this new guy that the vagabond and his crew wasn't to be messed with. But he scrapped that idea in a heartbeat, with no other plans to replace it. He just got out of the car, walked up, and banged his fist against the door, which opened far more quickly than Gavin was expecting-- Daniel was probably coming out to investigate the car that had been parked in his drive.

And, god, did he look tired. And older. There was a long semi-faded scar that ran from the inner corner of his eye straight down to his chin, and his eyes looked as if they had seen something horrific, something that replays constantly. He did see a hint of some light when Daniel seemed to realize just WHO was at his door, however it vanished fast when Gavin suddenly pinned him up against the wall just inside.

He could only assume he had just caught Daniel by surprise-- his old friend just suddenly coming up to his door? Not to mention his old, very best friend now pinning him against the wall by his throat, and squeezing hard.

“What’d you have to come out here for?!” Gavin screamed at him, watching the color drain from his face. Was it because of the lack of blood flow, or because he has been caught? “I mourned you! You ruined my fucking life, and I MOURNED YOU, and fucking never moved on, and you just come the fuck back? As if nothing happened?!”

Daniel's mouth moved, maybe he was trying to formulate some sort of explanation for being fucking alive. Like anything could excuse that. But since his lips were slowly turning purple, Gavin assumed he probably couldn't get any air out. And Gavin only squeezed tighter and got closer, whispering in his ear.

“You're going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you.”

At this point Ryan had finally gotten out of the car, but only to pull Gavin off of Daniel, and hold him back. He didn’t say a word. Instead, he only started to pull him back to the car. He was later glad that he did, because Ii Daniel didn't, the neighbors would have security cameras. Must be looking out the windows to see what all the yelling is about, must see Daniel’s door wide open. That's a strange sight, huh?

And Gavin almost fought to stay, because he really wasn't done with this conversation, but he looked down just as Daniel looked up, with pure fear and hell in his eyes, maybe even a hint of disappointment. He stopped fighting, letting Ryan take him back and shove him into the car. He hated that look on his damn face. He hated that HE was the one that caused it. Because no matter how much he fucking hated him, that was still his best friend, his partner in crime, his brother, his B. And the fact that GAVIN could have put such a look on his face?!

Gavin sat in these thoughts the rest of the drive back to the crew penthouse. He was so lost in that he barely registered that Ryan was screaming at him the entire ride home, not that he really cared.

He did care, however, when Geoff immediately pulled open the door and yanked him from the car


End file.
